Personal hygiene devices in the form of water driven toothbrushes for dental care have been proposed with which a separate toothbrush head or a separate water-pick head can be employed by removing one head and fitting the other in place thereof. This is a time consuming and possibly unpleasant operation which additionally is potentially unhygienic.